Bad Things
by natvalls
Summary: o que aconteceria se Ed Cullen não se controlasse diante de Bella em Twilight? I wanna do bad things with you...


**Bad Things**

Desde a primeira inalada de seu cheiro, o sangue de Bella era como um veneno delicioso.

Purgante...

Cortante...

Inebriante.

Eu não podia negar, eu estava fadado a matá-la. Matá-la por ter aquele sangue tão apetitoso, que me fazia delirar. Como se fosse um instrumento de tortura medieval, que não tinha escrúpulos em machucar. O sangue dela não parava em nenhum obstáculo. Ele estava a ponto de me seduzir, de uma maneira simplória e mortal.

When you came in the air went out / Quando você veio, o ar foi embora

And every shadow filled up with doubt / E cada sombra se encheu de dúvidas

I don't know who you think you are / Eu não sei quem você pensa que é

But before the night is through / Mas antes que a noite acabe

I wanna do bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você

Depois da aula daquele dia, eu a segui até em casa. Obviamente sem ela perceber a minha presença. Ela estacionou sua caminhonete vermelha em frente a sua casa, pegou a chave na sua bolsa e brincou com ela entre os dedos. Abriu a porta e antes mesmo de fechá-la já jogou a mochila pro lado de dentro.

Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma lata de refrigerante e começou a tomá-la. Sentou-se no sofá durante algum tempo e em seguida se levantou para ligar o som. Era uma música agitada, dessas novas que não me apeteciam. Ela começou a dançar, com a latinha na mão, cantando algumas frases, esporadicamente, da música.

O mais estranho era que mesmo o sangue dela sendo maravilhosamente apetitoso, suas curvas davam para dar uma derrapada com o meu Volvo. Ela era bonita, não sei como eu não havia percebido isso. E a maneira pela qual seu corpo se orientava, me deixava entorpecido, como uma droga que me deixava zonzo e mais viciado ainda.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room / Eu sou o tipo que se levanta na frente dele

Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue / Coração doente e olhos preenchidos de azul

I don't know what you've done to me / Eu não sei o que você fez comigo

But I know this much is true: / Mas eu sei que isso tudo é verdade:

I wanna do bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você

Deus! Como poderia haver tal criatura na face da terra. Em todos os meus 90 anos como vampiro, eu nunca tinha sentido o sabor ardente que o cheiro do sangue dela aparentava. Ela foi tomar banho e eu me senti obrigado a procurar tudo sobre a vida dela em seu quarto. Ela tinha virado a minha obsessão nessa última semana que havia marcado a vinda dela para Forks.

Mesmo tentando me desvencilhar, eu parecia não conseguir ficar muito tempo longe dela. Eu precisava sentir mais e mais aquele cheiro tão gostoso. Eu precisava mordê-la, eu precisava tomar todo o sangue dela. Gota por gota, até não restar mais. Vasculhei cada cantinho do quarto dela. Abri o armario e senti o perfume que emanava das roupas dela. Era doce e amargo e enlouquecedor, assim como o sangue dela.

O sangue dela: minha obsessão eterna.

When you came in the air went out / Quando você veio, o ar foi embora

And every shadow filled up with doubt / E cada sombra se encheu de dúvidas

I don't know who you think you are / Eu não sei quem você pensa que é

But before the night is through / Mas antes que a noite acabe

I wanna do bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você

I wanna do real bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas realmente ruins com você

Ela saiu do banho enrolada numa toalha cor de rosa. Eu sai, como um trovão, pra fora do quarto dela, pela janela. Logo em seguida, ela foi cozinhar. Provavelmente para ela e o pai. Era uma espécie de macarronada. Molho branco e queijo ralado. Comida rápida, sem segredo e, pelo o que eu ouvia, gostosa para o paladar humano. Pelo menos, para o meu paladar, gostoso seria ela. Sem acompanhamentos.

O pai chegou, jantou com ela. Conversaram um pouco na sala enquanto ele via os melhores momentos dos jogos do dia ao redor do mundo. Depois ele foi se deitar e ela foi lavar a louça. Ao acabar, ela colocou o baby doll, muito sexy por sinal, e foi se deitar. Ela pegou no sono e foi aí que eu não pude controlar meus instintos. Entrei no quarto e me encaminhei até a cama dela, para dar o primeiro e último beijo. O beijo da morte.

I don't know what you've done to me / Eu não sei o que você fez comigo

But I know this much is true: / Mas eu sei que isso tudo é verdade:

I wanna do bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você

I wanna do real bad things with you / Eu quero fazer coisas realmente ruins com você

Esperei até ela se virar para uma posição propícia para que seu pescoço estivesse a mostra. E ela finalmente aconteceu.

Me debrucei.

Coloquei minhas presas para fora.

E ouvi a última frase dita por entre sonhos...

- Edward...

Dentre tantas frases que poderiam ser ditas... Porque ela escolheu essa?

Fui embora, deixando nada mais que um beijo, o primeiro beijo, em sua bochecha.

**The End**


End file.
